You Smell So Nice
by Cheza's Despair
Summary: My first fic. I hope you enjoy. Integra's been working extra hard, how will Alucard help to ease her pains? Rating may change as I continue to write. Sorry if there's a strange link...
1. You Need Rest

Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, I do not own Hellsing or their characters… if I did I believe I would be quite rich and very well known, of which I am neither…..

_You Smell So Nice_

Chapter 1

There were only two times where Sir Integra was vulnerable.

Coincidentally, both of those times happened in the same place. The bathroom. Considering the fact that even then Integra brought with her a revolver, even she was vulnerable to attack from the annoying demon Alucard.

And he loved knowing that.

Integra had had a rough day. Fifteen over-due reports unfinished, and six attacks by rouge freaks and ghouls throughout the city. On top of all that, even with having to be rushed around the city of London, Alucard had still managed to pester her several times today.

Integra let loose a long, deep sigh as she prepared to take a hot, soothing bath. The day had finally calmed down a bit, and the fact that it was around three thirty in the morning meant no difference to Integra.

She was still going to get her bath.

Now that she thought about it, she mused setting down her revolver on the large counter in her bathroom, this entire week had been tiresome with attack after attack each day. Hardly allowing anyone peace, let alone a long and peaceful bath.

She yawned for a while, and quickly checked her revolver for bullets. Yes, it was completely full, and knowing that made her feel that much better. No matter where Integra went, she always, always made sure that she carried some sort of weapon with her. Better to be prepared for everything then not to be prepared for enough she always said.

She set her glasses down on the counter next to the revolver and rubbed the sides of her nose where her glasses usually set. Besides the fact that she had a horrible headache, her throat was dry and scratchy from the unusual amount of yelling that she had had to do recently. Under her breath, she murmured things to herself, some reminders, others curses for being in charge of this organization.

She pulled one of her more comfortable and fluffy towels, her personal favorite, only reserved for special times, for use during this particular bath. She then began the running water and plugged the drain when it became hot enough to suit her. As the water ran, she picked out her favorite soap aroma, which happened to be Vanilla Mist, and poured it in with the hot running water to produce delectable smelling bubbles and water.

She then began the task of undressing. First came her pants and coat, both a navy blue, together forming a men's suit. Then came her undershirt. She was then left standing in her bra and underwear. Integra turned to the left and looked at herself in the mirror.

Her platinum hair fell below her shoulder-blades, and was usually combed perfectly. However, at this moment it was disheveled and dirty. Her entire body was dirty, covered in a mixture of sweat, dirt, and blood. Besides that, her shapely body was bruised in several places, below her eyes were large bags. She hadn't been able to sleep much that week and had solely survived on the incredibly strong tea that Walter had served to her.

However, tired, bruised and battered, her body was still shapely and pleasing to the eye, even though most never got the chance to see more than her suit which covered her evenly, leaving much to the imagination.

Even to herself she looked exhausted.

The bath was ready now, and she quickly turned off the water, wondering just how long it had taken her to undress. She then removed the last bit of her clothing, her bra and underwear, and set that also with her dirty clothes pile.

She quickly checked for her bathrobe, and a fresh pair of underwear and shirt to quickly change into afterwards and then slid herself into the steaming waters of her bathtub.

During all of this, Alucard waited in the shadows. He had been outside the bathroom the entire time, listening to the rustle of her changing, the running of the water, her tired sighing. He realized that he really shouldn't bother her, should leave her to rest. And he would, but then, well… His trademark grin crossed his face as his canines became visual. He would have his fun yet. He need only be patient…

The water immediately began to cleanse her body, and Integra sighed happily as she closed her eyes. Everything was silent, and peaceful, and she was enjoying her bath already.

After fifteen minutes of simply soaking, she opened her eyes and reached forward to grab her shampoo. She rubbed it into her hair and then rinsed it back out with fresh water. She then repeated the procedure with the conditioner.

Before she decided to get out, she washed her body with her favorite body wash which was also a vanilla product. She leaned back and enjoyed her bath, dozing in and out until the water became a luke-warm and she decided to get out.

That was when she noticed a slight problem.

Both her towel and robe were missing leaving only her bra and shirt, and where she stored her towels and bathrobes were both on the other side of the door.

" Oh no… Should I call for Walter? No wait, he's out…" True to her word, Walter had recently left to visit relatives and would not be back for a few more days. He had left earlier that day. As far as she knew, she was stuck. There was only one option, and she was not exactly prepared to do it.

If she lived alone, or only with Walter, or even simply without Alucard that would be one thing, but her privacy could never be ensured. She sighed and mumbled into her hand,

"Dear God I hope he doesn't see this."

She stood slowly and shivered. Before she left, she took her hair in her hands and wrung it out. She reached back down and unplugged the water before taking a deep breath and stepping out of the tub.

Alucard had seen his chance, and he had taken it. While she had been relaxing, he had phased through the door and snagged both her towel, rather comfy if he didn't say so himself, and her bathrobe, leaving her with no other choice. She was going to have to brave running into him, and make a run for a towel almost naked.

Another grin snaked it's way across his face as he prepared to go into the next part of his plan.

A wet, and naked Integra stood just behind her bathroom door, her face poking out, looking around her room for any signs of Alucard before she tried this. She had her glasses on her face, along with the shirt and underwear. Her wet hair and body clung to the shirt, for once in her life, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. Her room was dark and cold as she stood there shivering.

She had her revolver in her right hand, and while she could have put her other clothes on, that would have just had made her take another bath because they were dirty to no salvageable state, they needed to be washed.

She took another deep breath and opened the door completely, stepping out quickly and keeping a steady pace, dripping water behind her.

" Looking for something Master?" That voice. That horrible mocking voice. It could only mean one thing. _Oh no…_ Integra thought.

" Alucard! Get out of my room this instant!" Her throat still hurt, so even managing to raise her voice to that high had already put a strain on it.

He chuckled and outstretched his arm. Laying across his arm was both her towel and bathrobe.

" Alucard…….. Give me back my towel and bathrobe this instant or I shall shoot you multiple times in the head." She was tired and this was beginning to bother her headache back and it had a vengeance. Her hair was not dripping wet, but it was still wet and there seemed to be a draft as she shivered involuntarily she heard Alucard say,

" Awww, Master, are you cold? Here, why don't you let me warm you up…" Before Integra had time to retort, much less shoot him, he appeared behind her. Even before she could turn around, or yell for that matter, he had his arms around her and was holding her close to him.

She felt herself go red. There she was, wearing only a shirt and underwear as this inconsiderate demon touched her! _I'm going to kill you… Slowly, and painfully I will kill you._

" Oh Master, that's not very nice of you to say."

" You didn't give me time to say it Alucard, you idiot."

" Such harsh words. Why can't we all just get along?"

" Because you are a idiotic, egotistical vampire with no respect for other people's privacy. No get off of me before I shoot you." She would have yelled the last part, but she was tired, and in a bad position. She just wanted him to let go, she would punish him tomorrow, if she even decided to.

She shivered again, a little bit of still being damp, and a little bit of disgust. He brought her closer as her body stiffened from his touch. He warmed her body up, drying the last bit of water from her body, but leaving her hair damp. Her hair was even more exceptionally beautiful when it was wet. His fiendish grin reappeared as he picked her up, holding her as one might hold a small child.

"Alucard… put… me…" She yawned. " down…" He stood there and rocked side to side back and forth… back and forth… back and forth in an even and slow motion. He then did something Integra never thought he would do.

He began to hum. It was not a creepy tune, but a sad, slow tune that made her feel even more drowsy than before. Her hair hung over his arms, swaying with them.

She had switched the gun from her right hand to her left when her right hand had gotten tired, and now the gun grew loose in her hand, now it was just barely hanging there. Right before it fell, Alucard reached out his hand and grabbed it, setting on the nearby dresser.

To do that, he had shifted what little weight Integra seemed to have to him onto his chest, and has he brought his other arm back, he found, to his delight, that Integra was leaning onto his chest, and looking up at him with slightly distant and blurred eyes.

" Alucard.. You keep touching….me… I'm so tired…" He continued to rock and hum, and before Integra knew what happened, she was fast asleep, her hand clutching at his shirt.

He chuckled softly to himself as he walked over to Integra's bed. He felt justified in having done this. Integra had been working herself over the edge this past week, hardly sleeping, eating, or doing much of anything else. He personally planned to make sure that she rested, and that she would not spend so much time working.

He layed her onto the bed and took a moment to just stare at her. Her mouth was open slightly as she breathed carefully and slowly. He could almost smell a cold coming on, and he hoped that that would teach her to rest more often.

Her body was in one word, perfect. In fact, Alucard wished that there was another word instead of perfect, a better one, one designed just for her. After staring a bit longer, his eyes resting on her perfect chest and thighs, and even pausing at her neck, staring at the pulsing veins filled with her delicious blood, he began to help her get ready for bed.

He worked slowly and carefully, being especially careful not to wake her or bother her already sore body.

He removed her glasses, setting them on the bed, and found her pajama drawer (after raiding her dresser before, he knew perfectly well were everything was). Without a moments hesitation, he slipped on a pair of men's pajama bottoms, pausing every so often for her to breath a particular sigh, or simply to stare at her.

He then pulled back the soft silken blankets and sheets and gently eased her into her bed. She let out a small whimper as her face squinted in what he took to be a bad dream. He didn't look inside her head, instead, he clasped her hand to his face, smelling it gently, until her face quieted and she looked peaceful once again. He stood to leave to find that her hand had closed on his

He looked down at her with a gentile look and gently pried her fingers loose. Before he left, he took one more look at her face to see a tear sliding down her cheek. Alucard didn't have to look inside her head to know why she cried. She cried because of her life in general, the responsibilities, the hassles, the drain it seemed to take from her life itself.

A few more tears slide out and landed onto the pillow. And Alucard wrote her a note, leaving it under her glasses. He then leaned down and kissed her softly on her forehead, a loving and protective kiss. Alucard disapproved of her always having to deal with this.

Integra was a strong woman, but she too had needs. She never had time for a regular life, therefore a social life was out of the question. He thought about staying with her until morning but decided that he had other things to do, he would come when she needed him, and was simply waiting for her to admit the truth.

As he phased through the wall, he murmured quietly to her,

" My God do you smell good…"

_So? What do you think? I like it, but then again, I wrote it. My first Hellsing Fic, so please be nice. Sorry if the characters are a bit OC, but it's all good! Please R&R for me, but nothing mean, alright? Constructive criticism is asked for. ._


	2. Somebody Is Sick

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, if I did we would have about five hundred episodes...

_Chapter Two_

_Oh… My head… Why does my head hurt so much? And my throat, oh… I don't think I can breathe through my nose…_

Sir Integra slowly opened her eyes. Everything was out of focus, and she blinked her eyes a few times before finally reaching over and snagging her glasses off the small dresser and placed them on her face.

Looking over at her digital alarm clock, she shot up to a sitting position in more than a bit of a panic. It was well past noon, but she had given specific orders that she be woken up at six a.m. She then noticed that under her glasses was a small piece of paper that she had neglected to grab before. She now reached for it and lifted it up to her eyes to read.

_Master, _

_Don't worry about being up late, you my dear, are sick. However, that is what you deserve for not resting and eating enough. I've instructed that you be left alone today or else to face me. And if you even think about doing your paperwork, you are sadly, sadly mistaken. You must rest. _

_Love, your devoted servant, _

_Alucard_

She growled and crumbled the note in her hand. _Who did he think he was telling her that she wasn't going to be doing her work? And sick? Oh she felt just fine! Just…_ At that point, she let out an explosive sneeze causing her to lean forward on the bed. It was then that she realized just how dizzy and tired she was.

She coughed a few times trying to clear her throat but found she couldn't.

Integra felt horrible.

She slid her legs over the side of her bed and steadied herself. Her head was pounding with every little noise that could be heard, even her own heartbeat hurt her ears. She covered her mouth as another bout of coughing took her. As she regained control, she stood up, leaning on her bed post to remain up right.

She grumbled angrily at this. _I'm willing to bet that Alucard wished this one on me… damn him…_ She coughed again and shuffled off to her wardrobe, picking out one of her suits and then slowly making her way to the bathroom.

She looked at her own reflection and groaned.

Her eyes were puffy and horribly red as though she hadn't gotten any sleep. She opened her mouth and looked down her throat as she could see both of her tonsils swollen to a considerable size. Her nose also, was bright red forcing pieces of "Rudolph, the Red Nosed Reindeer" floating by in her mind.

She used the facilities and changed slowly and clumsily as though her body was refusing to work for herself. She then sneezed, wiped her nose a few more times until it now looked like a bright red tomato, and then washed her face in icy water.

After a few moments of gather her wits (for they were scattered far and wide), she excited the bathroom and walked briskly to her office even though her entire being told her to get her ass back into bed.

She was surprised to have made it to her office without being interrupted by Alucard. She sighed happily as she slid into her favorite huge leather chair and reclined slightly. She then leaned forward, suddenly feeling hungry.

Integra activated the speaker for the kitchen and spoke through a raspy voice,

" I have woken for the day. I would like some hot, hot tea and some hot oatmeal and an apple please." She didn't expect to eat at all, but when she didn't order something, she was reprimanded thoroughly by all and she wasn't in the mood. She then leaned backwards once more closing her eyes preparing herself to get to work on her paperwork.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes to find herself staring right into he eyes of her faithful servant, Alucard.

" Good morning Master. Are we feeling at all well today?"

" Shut up Alucard.." Her voice sounded stuffy, and Alucard stifled a laugh as he took the seat down across from her.

" I do believe that I told you not to go moving around. One of your silly doctors is coming around later with some medication or what not for you." He waved his hand at the mention of it and Integra looked coldly at him.

" And how did my doctor know that I was sick?" Alucard's eyebrow raised.

" Why, I told him, of course."

" You had no right. And how did you know?" He grinned, showing her that he was indeed holding something back from her.

" I'm not even going to ask." She said this coldly at least as coldly as she could through a stuffy nose. He once again stifled a laugh. She looked annoyingly at him and looked down at her work once again, her headache still having not gone away.

A few moments later, she felt familiar gloved hands pressing at pressure points above her neck, rubbing gently but firmly in small circles.

" Alucard… did I give you permission to touch me?"

" Oh, come now, why play hard to get? What's the sense in that Master?"

" Alucard, you're still touching me…."

" I know. But doesn't that just feel so good?" He purred slightly.

She opened her mouth to deny it, but it did feel good. It almost seemed as though he were rubbing away the headache.

" Sir Integra?" There was a knock on the door as the hands at her neck vanished, Alucard with them.

" Yes?"

" I have your tea maim…" Integra allowed them in and was surprised to find that it was Seras Victoria who brought her the tea.

" Are we short on staff members Ms. Victoria?"

" Oh no Sir Integra! I was just helping around the manor… but I think that I might go and sleep for now, I'm not feel too good…" Integra nodded and waved her out.

She once more bent over her paperwork, intending to finish out the already half-filled out forum that lay before her when she felt a familiar tingle in her nose.

"Oh-no.." She leaned her head back and let out an explosive sneeze which sent her reeling.

She grabbed at her head and moaned.

" Master, retire to your room, the doctor is here to see you."

" You do not tell me what to do Alucard!" Her voice remained raspy and it hurt her now even to talk. Still, she stood wearily and grabbed at her cup of tea, swishing a little down her throat helping to ease the pain. Ignoring the food, the entered the hallway and made it to her room.

She entered and found Dr. Joyce sitting there waiting for her expectantly.

" Welcome, Dr. Joyce. Thank you for-…." She interrupted her self with yet another painful sneeze.

" Hello once again Sir Integra. It sounds much like you've caught quite a nasty bug… Let's take a look alright?" Integra sighed and sat herself down on the chair pulled out next to Dr. Joyce next to the table.

Dr. Joyce proceeded to check Integra's pulse rate, her temperature, asked about her symptoms, checked her weight, and performed several small tests including checking her breathing, which sometimes came in ragged and clogged already with mucus.

After finishing Integra's examination, she took off the glasses she wore and sighed deeply. She hated to give Integra any sort of bad news, she felt bad about hindering an important person… she was also afraid that she was going to get shot up.

" Well Integra, it seems as though you've caught a rather nasty case of the flu…"

Integra paled even more than she already was and placed her head in her hands. The flu? At a time like this? What was she going to do?

" I'm prescribing a medication which I will bring by later today. Also, the person who called me mentioned that you aren't eating properly. Is that true?" Damn Alucard, once she was feeling up to it, she was going to kill him. Instead of speaking, she nodded curtly once, bringing her head back up to face Dr. Joyce.

" Well, although you've quite smoking, which is incredibly good and will help you recover better, you aren't getting enough energy for your body. I know that you are involved with quite a bit of the going-ons with the Hellsing Organization, but you are still a living, breathing person."

At this comment, she heard Alucard mutter in Integra's mind, _She wouldn't be if she drank my blood…_ Integra resisted yelling at him for invading her personal place. Instead, she nodded, allowing the doctor to continue.

" So therefore, along with your medication, I want you in full-on bed rest for about two weeks. You also are to eat at least two hot meals a day with hot tea if at all possible." Both ladies glanced quickly at the half-full steaming cup of tea.

Integra nodded as the doctor left. She then put her head in her hands smelling the tea.

" Two weeks? Oh dear…"

_I want you all to know that it took me FOREVER to figure out how the hell I'm supposed to put this into a chapter. I may not even be doing it right! That's why it took so long. So blame stupid for not making it clearer... :angry annoyed grumbles...: _


	3. Moonlight Meeting

Disclaimer: o.O You'd think by now they'd realize that I JUST DON'T OWN HELLSING…

_Chapter Three_

Sir Integra sighed as she leaned back in her soft bed. She was then promptly thrown forward in another coughing fit. She was far from being over her sickness, and she was beginning to wonder if the torture would ever be over.

Integra had been sick for over a week now, and her illness showed no sign of stopping. She was starting to think that this was getting just a little old by now.

She twisted her heavy feeling head over towards her alarm clock and sighed. It was about 6:50 pm, almost time for Walter to come up with her medication. Around eight am, and seven pm, he visited her with hot tea, hot food, and her medication.

Her nose was completely red as were her eyes. Beneath her eyes were large purple colored bags. She could hardly breathe from her nose, and to even try would force her to use six tissues and perhaps a bit of mucus running down her throat. Her hair was disheveled, and she felt dirty. Her limbs seemed to weigh more than she ever imagined possible, and she felt weak most of the time. Luckily for her, there had been lots of missions lately, meaning that Alucard was out of the manor most of the time. She did know that this also meant that she was going to have a HUGE amount of paperwork, but Walter helped her quite a bit with those things.

Even Alucard was under strict orders not to disturb her, especially when she was sleeping. Unfortunately, sleep wasn't coming easily these days, and every so often, she'd find herself dozing at random intervals. She really was beginning to hate this.

She layed her head back on the soft pillows (Walter had gone far enough to give her several extra pillows, what would she do without him?) She sneezed. That in itself was enough pain to send her reeling and she moaned a little. _Where was Walter, damn it? _She was getting tired and she wanted some sort of medication to take off some of the bite this sickness was having on her.

Right as she thought that, the door to her room opened with a soft creak, closing the door with another soft creak. Integra was far too tired and sore to open her eyes. She simply assumed that it was Walter.

" Walter…" She moaned softly. " Please hurry… I'm not feeling too well right now…" She, Sir Integra, head of the Hellsing Organization, was ready to cry.

She heard no noise from Walter, and she found that strange. _Why isn't he saying anything? Is he angry with me for some reason? Ohhh… that doesn't make sense…_ Even her own thoughts hurt her, and she was slightly glad that he wasn't speaking to her.

She heard the sound of the tea tray being set down on her counter, and the tea being poured into one of her many, many china glasses. She moaned and turned her head towards Walter. She began to notice something. He (Assuming it was a he, for it was Seras, the bumbling girl would have announced it already. My did that girl love to talk…) was resonating with a different aura than Walter seemed to have.

"W..Walter?" Her voice wasn't hers, and she cringed slightly at hearing it. She heard the sound of cloth being put into water, then being rung out. She felt a familiar gloved hand on her forehead, gently pushing her sweaty brows out of the way. Funny, she felt cold, and yet there was sweat on her brow.

She coughed again, as the voice tsked and placed one of the most cooling clothes she had ever felt over her forehead.

"I told you, master, that you needed your rest. This is what you deserve…" She sighed.

" I don't need this from you right now Alucard, and for your infor-…" She was stopped with two gloved fingers on her mouth. She opened her eyes tenaciously, not wanting her eyes to be pained from the harsh fluorescent lights.

Alucard must have read her mind. None of the lights were on, only the moonlight from the full moon came through her open curtains.

" Master, you need to rest, save your breath… I have your medicine for now, I told Walter that I would take it for you…"

She coughed as he raised her head up. Her head was swimming. _Why on Earth was Alucard trying to take care of her? What did it matter if she simply died?_ From the way she felt, dying would have been bliss.

She heard him chuckle.

" Now, now, you'll be better soon… Come on. You have to take this.." He had finally managed to raise her up on the pillow. _How did he do that? I didn't even feel him move me…_ She was too tired to even think anything more. Her body yearned for rest, yet she felt so horrible that she just didn't think that she could sleep.

Alucard gently placed the tablet into the slightly opened mouth, and tried to pour some tea down her throat for her. The first try ended up with a very wet Alucard and a sputtering Integra. He chuckled lightly as he shook out his hands and tried once again to place the pills (one by one) in her mouth.

This time, she took them, but it took much tea and some reassurance along with soft murmuring from Alucard.

She lay back on the pillows exhausted simply from taking her pills. She was so very tired, and yet sleep would still not take her. There were no sounds, but she knew that Alucard remained there.

" Alucard…"

"Yes Master?"

" I can't sleep Alucard… I don't feel well…" She heard rustling and her bed mattress sinking from the weight of Alucard. She felt and dimly saw him sitting next to her. She would have moved, but she didn't exactly feel up to it.

He gently picked up her limp, clammy hands in his soft gloved hands. He changed the towel over her forehead, probably using telekinesis, or some other load of junk that she had never seen him do around her. He continued murmuring things softly. She was actually beginning feel drowsy.

He could understand how she must have been feeling. Although he hadn't been sick, or even near this sick in a very long time, he knew that she must be absolutely miserable if she was asking for him to comfort her. He grinned with this knowledge.

After a while, it seemed that both of them knew that she wasn't going to be able to sleep anytime soon, he leaned forward so that he could feel the very heat her sickened body seemed to radiate.

She coughed again, but tried to shield it by breaking from him and covering her mouth with her hand. It was still dark in the room, but she could still see his dark outline right in front of her. She looked at him with weary eyes, unsure of what he was going to do.

He slipped his arms around her back, and pulled her towards him gently. She coughed into his shoulder… but the entire feeling of having his shoulder to lean on made her feel… safe? Was that the word that she felt drawing across her lips?

She felt as though she could stay there forever, but still…

He then pulled her slightly away so that he could look her deep into her eyes, almost mesmerizing her. She felt a shroud move over her mind, dimming the beating of her headache. He then pulled her closer, and closer… until finally, his lips locked with hers and everything seemed to pause as they shared in a kiss.

_W...what does Alucard think he's doing! Why is he kissing me? And yet… why does this seem just so… right? And, why do I feel so-sleepy…_ Even her thoughts were slowed as his lips helped to ease her into a sleep.

She grew limp in his arms as she finally was lulled into the most peaceful sleep she had managed to enjoy since all of this work had been building up on her. He lay her on the bed, and pulled the blankets up to her neck taking off the rag. Her neck… as she lay there, in the darkness, the moonlight caressing her body, he found it very difficult not to change her… to make her belong to him.

He shook his head and smiled softly as he phased out of the room. The time wasn't quite there……… yet….

_Gah! Tis horrible! It feels horribly rushed, and probably very short… I'm not sure. I may come back and make it worth reading if everyone says that it sucks. My comp and eyes have been on the fritz so I haven't had much time to update. I hope to update my other stories soon, thanks for all of the reviews I have received and continue to receive! Thank you::bows:_


	4. The Final Chapter

Disclaimer: How many times must I state this? I do not own the awesome show, Hellsing. However, I do own their shirts…

_Chapter 4_

Groggily, a fully rested Sir Integra slowly opened her eyes to the bright sunlight of the early morning. _Alucard…_ That single word was enough to send her sitting straight up, eyes nothing but slits. _Damn him! _

"Walter! W.." Her hand went to her throat as she realized that it no longer was scratchy. Her hands groped for her glasses as she faced her alarm clock. Once she had them in her hand, she placed them on her face, feeling better with the familiar feeling on her nose.

She then turned back towards the alarm clock, the face read 6:15, a little later than she usually woke up, but early compared the noon and eleven o' clock times she had recently been waking up to.

Integra then proceded to check out the rest of herself.

She shook her head to check to see if it still hurt. Nothing. She then took a deep breath through her nose. She could smell! Her ears no longer ached, her eyes were their normal crystal clear blue instead of the puffy red they had recently been.

To say the least, she felt perfectly normal.

Integra streched her arms behind her head taking another deep breath as she reached out her feet as far as they would go. She then pressed back the covers and swung her legs over the bed so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed. She stood up quickly and felt the blood leave her cheeks as her legs grew shaky.

She shook her head and took a several steps towards her bathroom until she began to feel her legs give out from under her.

" Damn it!..." Her voice was still weak. She hadn't exactly realized just how long she hadn't moved from her bed. Without at least the luxury of walking, she had grown weak. As she began to pitch forward, her legs having betrayed her, she was caught by an oh so familiar pair of arms.

" You really shouldn't be up and moving around Master…"

" When I want your opinion Alucard, I'll ask you for it. What are you doing in my room without my permission!" He chuckled at this as he stood her up. She swayed slightly, but managed to hold her own, not wanting to show that sort of weakness.

" You see Master, you were going to fall." She wanted to smack him, but instead she made a face at him and headed towards her bathroom door. As she took a few steps towards the door, she smacked once more into Alucard.

" Alucard…" She growled menacingly as her glasses flashed dangerously.

" You shouldn't be up Master."

" I have work to do Alucard. I haven't done anything since I got sick about a week ago. Move out of my way." He tsked and stepped aside, melting into the floor. Inside her mind, his voice echoed, _You really should get more rest Master…_

She grumbled agitated at him, still tired as she picked up her pace and walked to her wardrobe, picking out a suit to wear that day.

" I think I need a shower…"

Sitting at her desk, Sir Integra was writing, completely absorbed, on a memo of some sort as she realized with growing pain that she was hungry. She had taken a much welcomed shower, having hardly been able to get out of bed for that past week, and had quickly dressed to come out to her desk.

Integra had already managed to get several reports finished when she sighed, giving in to the fact that she needed to eat.

" Walter…" She pushed the button for his room.

" Sir Integra? Shouldn't you be resting." She shook her head and then answered,

" I feel much better strangely enough. I'm getting hungry though, and I was wondering if you could please bring me up some food."

" Of course! I'm happy to hear that your well and that your eating. Is there anything in particular you would like."

" Just something hot please."

A few moments later, a knock was heard on the large double doors that led to her office.

" Come in." Walter entered with a tray of steaming food balanced expertly on his left hand. He smiled brightly behind his monocle and gently set the food on the desk before her.

" Is there anything else that your require, Sir Integra?" She thought for a moment and then asked, " Walter… you gave me my medicine last night… is that correct?" He had a questioning look on his face as he shook his head.

" I gave it to Alucard. He asked very politely to give it to you. And besides that… he wouldn't stop pestering me unless I consented, why do you ask?" She felt herself flush and quickly waved it away as best she could.

" No reason. Thank you Walter." She put her head back down as he bowed and exited the room. She finished two more reports before dragging the still steaming bowl over towards her. It was oatmeal, with honey, butter, milk and other things for oatmeal on the side for her to pick and choose from.

She added a little bit of this, and a tad of that and mixed it up slowly, thinking about the other night. What had happened? Why was she feeling better this morning when yesterday she had felt delirious?

" Some things, Master, should be left unanswered."

" Alucard. Either enter the room, or stay away from it, but do not speak to me from the outside." She expected that his voice would fade and that he would leave. Instead, he chuckled as he appeared behind her, his hands resting lightly on her shoulders.

" Take your hands off of me Alucard." He only pressed harder, sensing and taking pleasure in his ability to annoy her.

" You are an excellent kisser, Master. You should practice that ability more often."

" What did you say Alucard!" She stood up quickly, pushing her chair out of the way, facing him, the anger emanating from her body.

" Why Master! I can't believe you would forget that!" His voice was mocking, and she wished more than anything that she could wipe that idiotic look of his face.

" I came in to give you your medicine. After spewing it over my clothing-" He paused as she crossed her arms, staring at him from over her glasses.

" You finally took it. As I stood up to leave, you told me to come back. And so I did what you told me to. I then proceeded to kiss you, although I have to admit, you really seemed to enjoy it."

" Alucard."

" Yes Master?"

" If you ever so much as think about touching me again, I will have no choice but to take that which defines you as a man. Am I clear on my meaning?" She spoke slowly and deliberately.

He only grinned is grin and took another step closer to her, and then another until there was only a hair's breath between the two. Integra's heart began to race as she stared up at him, meeting his eyes.

" Why don't you just admit it."  
" I have no idea what you're talking about. Now I'll ask you to leave so that I may finish my paperwork."

His eyes glinted as he quickly enveloped her in a hug, his long arms wrapping around her body.

Integra stiffened as she tried to take a step back from him. He allowed her a small bit of space, just enough so that he could look down at her.

" Don't even think abou-" He swooped down and layed a kiss on her lips.

I was a soft kiss, and slowly Integra pushed against him, participating more into the kiss, wishing for him to continue but then-

She pushed against him as her hand connected with his cheek. _How dare he…_

" Alucard, get out of my office now…" her voice was low and sounded deadly.

" As you command Master. However if you need me…" he disappeared suddenly then " just call……."

She stood one more alone in her office. She let out a deep shudder as she pulled her chair back over to her desk. She sat back down, pulling her oatmeal closer as she took a bite, enjoying the taste and feel of beginning to have food in her stomach.

After a few bites she paused. Why had kissing him felt so… right? What was wrong with her?

" Alucard, remember this… it will never happen again… I am a Hellsing, and I will not allow myself to be brought down to those levels ever. Do not try me again." His chuckle filled the room at this.

She finished her oatmeal and went back to her paperwork. _No matter how… much I seemed to like it, it will never happen again. Never…_

_Well, I do believe that this is the end. I'm just not feeling this one for some reason. I hope that you all enjoy the ending, sort of leaves you hanging, right? Too bad for you. I have other fics to right, more to start, some to finish… I'll be seeing you all later! Love, peace, and chicken grease!_


End file.
